daunderworldrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
6 / 02 / 2009 Puriel irks Regan
Introduction Characters: Nilisha, Regan Puriel Theodore and Vidar Location: Ardennes Forest Plot summary: Nilisha and Regan have one of their usual encounters. Enter Puriel with the intent of protecting Nilisha from Regan. Logs: (Amendments Note: These logs have been spell checked prior to addition to this site.) '' Nilisha would have liked to go back to her training site from yesterday, but she still got an uneasy feeling from it from miles away, so she decided to try the opposite direction today. After half an hour of running through the forest she had found a far enough off place close to a small pond. The place was perfect for her pyrokinetic practice so she sat down and started to conjure small flames around herself again.'' ---- ♊ iPod in hand, '''Regan' had updated his old mp3 player for something that fit more with the time. He also had bought some new shoes while in Venice, among other things. He fixed the cuffs on his tailored shirt and the actor dusted off some passing pollen and a hair that had fallen out of place. He remembered this forest and had learnt as much of it as he could, but a refresher would be nice. Eyes going closed, he pressed his palms flat to the bark of the nearest tree and he counted his heartbeat, "One-two, three-four, five-six, seven—" and he bolted. ♊ Ow, ah. He was out of practice, here. He'd never tripped over that old log before. Shame. The actor chided himself and the pint of Ziodex in his back jacket pocket jiggled as he moved. He really should strap that to himself. Later, he'd do it. He squinted and finally closed his eyes again, listening to the surrounding area and doing his best to remember the larger details. The unexpected root at the edge of the pond sent him barreling and he caught himself just a moment too late. It appeared to be nothing more than him just stumbling, but that was unacceptable in itself. ---- '' Puriel felt the presence of one familiar, and one new person, an interesting play to be had. He began walking steadily towards them, having spent the last day learning all that he could about the area. This world was still foreign, but the area was becoming more and more a being of friendship that he had once established with all the world. Puriel smirked as he walked, reminiscing about all the times he had once spent being a master of his domain, no matter where he was or what situation he found himself in. The figure that had once haunted Dave, was now at large again to do as he pleased, and bring a new reckoning to the world.'' ---- '' Nilisha looked up when she heard someone stumble through the woods. Regan, as she had thought. His aura was as unstable as ever, easy to spot, even in a crowd. She raised a brow as he tripped over something. "Very gracefully, honey" she mocked him from the other side of the pond. Rising from her sitting position she dusted her pants off. Obviously she wouldn't get to her lessons today either, but it couldn't be helped right now. A slightly familiar, unpleasant feeling passed through the back of her mind and brought frown to her face but the feeling faded quickly. Nilisha shrugged it off, maybe it was just some aftermath from yesterday.'' ---- "N-Nilisha." He cleared his throat and practiced his tongue for a second before continuing, "Lovely meet. You always catch me." ♊ '''Regan' paused and shook his left foot, the one that had gotten caught against the root, just enough to let the dust of snow fall to the side. He straightened his jacket and fixed his shirt, leaving his one earphone pressed and grinding music away.'' "On my off days." He finished, rather late. ♊ The actor whipped the pansy to the side-lines and turned a curt nod to the woman. She had him unsettled. She'd seen him too many times, and too many times it'd been when he had broken. Thin lips remained closed and he awaited her next move. ---- '' Puriel moved quickly, stopping his pace to slow to a walk just before he entered the area where the two were apparently exchanging an introduction, though a familiar one. They knew each other, and the one named Regan was uneasy about the exchange being had. Nilisha was thoroughly denying Puriel's presence. He stood at the bank of the lake awaiting their acknowledgment of his presence, and their previously determined hostile reaction.'' ---- '' Nilisha's eyebrow wandered a notch higher. "I didn't know you had days off. Must be my luck then." she waited a second while Regan kept fidgeting with his clothing. He seemed nervous. With a long, gracefully jump that showed every second of practice Nilisha put herself through the crossed the pond. It wasn't until she stood before Regan that she noticed someone else was there, too. She turned and just whens he could see the person,s he could also sense the aura. Mentally cursing herself for being so damned careless she checked the aura over very quickly and identified him as the creepy feeling from before. and from yesterday. Not sure how to react she brought her left close to one of her knifes, not drawing it yet, but ready to do so in a split second.'' ---- ♊ The actor always hated when his attitude was presumed. Much less when it was by the woman who knew more than she should about what he was, exactly. '''Regan' noticed the change in Nilisha and left her comment to stand in the air by itself. His head cocked as he watched her body move, noting the ever so slight movement of her hand. She'd grabbed a hold of something. What exactly, he couldn't quite see.'' In the silence of that moment, his earphone burst out a "Da-na-na-nanana na. Da-na-na-nana." ♊ Regan cursed under his breath and set his volume lower, debating on whether he wanted to take advantage of her while she wielded a weapon and was mildly distracted. ---- '' Puriel flinched if only a little, before letting the bones in his feet shoot into the ground only to form a protective wall around Nilisha. "He is thinking very dangerous thoughts indeed for one so unskilled and one obviously not in control of his own thoughts." Puriel stared into Nilisha, judging every response she would make to the current situation and her next move based on his own actions. "Your dagger need not leave its sheathe, for I do not intend to harm you unless you should foolishly attempt to harm me, which would be all but laughable." Puriel smirked as he began to refocus on the thoughts of one Regan who dared to harm one he knew so well if only because they had seen him when he was down and out.'' ---- '' Nilisha gave a short nod and dropped her hand from her knife. "Can't blame a woman for being cautious." she said dryly before turning back to Regan. His aura swirled violently. There wasn't any mind-reading or some such needed to know what he was thinking. Within the blink of an eye the blade sat on the bend of Regan's neck, drawing a small crimson drop to the surface. Nilisha leaned into him "Never. Ever. Think of that again. You wouldn't like the outcome." Her voice was low, meant for Regan only, though she guessed that the other man had heard it too. She jumped back to 'her' side of the pond just as graceful as before, without ever bothering to check where she landed. It just wasn't necessary.'' ---- '' ♊ Regan furrowed his brow at the man's actions, more so than his words. It was rather rude to read a mind without asking. No, Regan didn't bother attempting to mask anything he thought, simply enough because those that bothered listening in on what was going on got lost in the jumble of things. Or ended up dead. But that was restricted to women. Men were no fun. The pansy bloomed and wailed against the actor, almost pointing wildly at the strange man. Gray eyes leveled themselves on him, leaving Nilisha to do as she would.'' ---- '' Puriel smirked lightly having picked up the man's judgment and finding it all the least bit comical. "Regan, you are pathetic indeed for assuming that I would let a fate decided by you befall one as Nilisha. Trust your attempts at retribution would be for folly." Puriel shifted his gaze from Nilisha to Regan realizing that his mind was unable to delve into the mind of Nilisha as easy as it was to forge its way through Regan's.'' ---- '' Nilisha watched the man curiously. He seemed a bit puzzled for a moment, but that faded quickly. "If you don't me being rude, but do you have a name?" she asked rather bluntly. She noticed a soft pressure in her head and reinforced her mental shields without thinking much about it. It was reflex to her, nothing more. Regan was still on the other side of the pond, apparently no longer interested in her. It didn't bother her, she had seen the vampire's unpredictable switches of attention and personality too often to care about then any longer.'' ---- "Dear stranger. The name is Martin." ♊ The actor never went by '''Regan'. It didn't unsettle him in the slightest that the man called him by name, after he had already supposedly read his mind. Ah, he missed Sickert. The foreign want and ache of missing him hit his chest, and he didn't move a millimeter. He breathed, from his diaphragm, a long slow breath. He counted the seconds of the breath. Slow sevens slipped through his mind as his foot tapped them out.'' ---- '' Puriel counted with Regan, keeping time in perfect harmony. "Nilisha, I was wondering if perhaps you could teach me what you know in the way of magic and this world. I am rather new to all of this given my rather recent return to this civilization. I am Puriel Del'Amorte, the Gray King by legend, and the Balance by renown. I fear as though Regan might desire some sick pleasure or gratification in your hair or skin, which is why I established the shield to protect you. He is also thinking on one named Sickert should you be aware of who this being is." Puriel took a small bow after his introduction keeping a wary eye on Regan, seeking only to have the upper hand should a fight tense, which Puriel knew would be the least of his worries given that he had already sized up the Vampire and reached the conclusion that a fight would be rather one sided given Puriel's talents and ablities.'' ---- '' Nilisha's eyebrow shot up during Puriel's long explanation. "Not a man of short answers, are you? Anyhow, thank you for that shield," Nilisha gave her best courtesy, "And yes, I could teach you some things about the modern world. Though I'm not savvy enough with magic to tell you more than the basics about it. Oh and that Sickert person would probably be Walter Sickert, German painter and highly suspected of being Jack the Ripper." she informed Puriel. "I must admit, though, that your names and titles tell me nothing. Seems I got to rad up on my history class again. Though... I think I remember 'Puriel' as the name of an angel... "'' ---- '' ♊ Regan laughed aloud. A full, hearty laugh.'' "Walter Sickert was a man. He was a painter. An actor. A brilliant man. Jack the Ripper he was not. The only woman to believe and attempt to prove he was such a person would be the silly writer Patricia Cornwell. The only semi-conclusive thing she got was a sample of mtDNA from a letter. But even that was fallible. For one, most, if not all of the Ripper letters are considered hoaxes. For two, the mtDNA they did find on the letters does not prove he wrote them. Finding an mtDNA match between two samples does not mean that one person left both, but that only a certain percentage of the population could have left both. Also: I'd like to mention there are several independent sources of evidence that indicate Walter Sickert was in France during the White Chapel murders." Regan quieted himself. ---- '' Puriel smirked, "You remember well Nilisha, and while I do not lay claim to the title of Angel, I shall leave my true heritage up to your own perception and decision.:" Puriel smirked as Regan tried to explain himself and the persona of Stickert. "Stickert was all the fool you are. I am the least bit unimpressed and rather bored of your conversation Regan." Puriel dropped the shield motioning for Nilisha to move towards him so that he could more adequately protect her from any foreign threat that might come from Regan's path. "I mean you no harm Nilisha, only to gain the knowledge that you might be able to pass my way."'' ---- '' Nilisha hesitated. She wasn't one who easily trusted someone, and even though she was quite sure that the creepy feeling Puriel left in her head, was due to his strange ... heritage, she was not a 100% sure. Contemplation the pro and contra side shortly she finally walked over to him, but stayed a good bit out of his direct reach anyways. "No offense meant, but I'm paranoid by profession. " she explained herself. "Oh, and by the way, I think you should work on your expressions. Those long, complicated sentences are a little bit outdated these days," she informed him. The next things she said weren't quite meant for public, as she cursed her ringing cell phone rather creatively. She checked to find a short text message. It seemed, that finally her very evasive source of information had showed up smiling to herself she looked back to Puriel. "I'm sorry, I have to leave now, my occupation needs me." she grinned to herself. "See you soon, I hope." she turned without ever casting Regan another glance, waved politely to Puriel and vanished into the woods.'' ---- ♊ '''Regan' practiced his tongue before correcting the man, once again. '' "Sickert. Not Stickert. Also: It's Martin." '' ''♊ He cocked his head as he looked towards Nilisha. He did no such thing to prove the persona of Sickert, he simply explained how Nilisha had been misinformed. The pansy curled against the actor and whined about the state of things. Regan yawned against the cuff of his tailored shirt and slipped the Ziodex pint from his back jacket pocket in one smooth swoop. A fang elongated and he punctured the bag, suckling at the lifeblood. The actor nodded towards them both with a smidgen of blood against his thin lips. '' ''"Cheers." He raised the pint and drank, his finger tapping out the seconds in sevens as Nilisha left. ---- '' Theodore wandered through the great forest; coat floating out behind him. His foot steps crunch in the snow and his breath mists in front of him. Resting one hand on his sword, he grips the pommel tightly. He can sense other living things near. The old forest isn't without its travelers after all.'' ---- '' Vidar shuffles a foot silently and delicately, his masterful balance on the thick branch preventing the tree's limb from shaking or swaying, preventing noticeable motion from the branch or snow drift from it's heavy set leaves. His blue eyes flashed in the dark light of the forest, peering down from the high, unobstructed perch he's taken above and behind Theodore, his hair tied back over his pale skin, his left hand wrapping silently around the branch, his posture taking on the stance of a creature ready to pounce.'' His teeth bared in a wicked grin, his eyes darting quickly, analyzing. His eyes narrowed as two disappeared, and this new one, Theodore, whom he recognized at once, appeared to take their place. ---- ♊ Finishing the last of his pint, '''Regan' discarded the Ziodex bag; folding it seven times before wrapping a band around it and tucking it in his pocket. He licked his lips and cleaned himself, his eyes still glowing a dirty white from drinking. They faded to their normal gray after a moment. Frankly, he didn't like the man much, then again there weren't many men he did like. It was his father's fault, really. Both of them.''